User talk:AggieRangerFan00
Hi AggieRangerFan00 -- we are excited to have Texas Rangers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Hi! I saw your request for a logo on Logo Creation Wiki, and I made two possibilities. You can see them here. swannie http://images.wikia.com/logocreation/images//e/e1/Globeicon.png talk 17:36, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Administrator and bureaucrat permissions Hello there. I was wondering if I could have administrator and bureaucrat permissions here. I am an administrator and bureaucrat over at Baseballpedia and I could certainly help out here. Will be awaiting for your reply. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 20:48, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Oh, and it's pretty easy to give user permissions. Just go to and type in my username, RyanCross, in the box. You should then see two section, one on the left and one on the right. Click on "administrator" and "bureaucrat" and they should be highlighted in a grey-ish color. Then below that, you should see a box. Add the reason to why you are giving the user permissions. Then just click "save". That's it. Thanks again. If you have any questions, just ask. -- RyanCross (talk) 21:45, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, but you forgot to make me an administrator. ;-) -- RyanCross (talk) 21:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Never mind. It's okay. Anyway, where should we start with this wiki? Oh, reply at User talk:RyanCross. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 21:55, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Where should the title be? The Main Page? -- RyanCross (talk) 00:51, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm guessing your new to the whole "wiki" thing. :-) All you have to do is type " Title name here " and that's all. -- RyanCross (talk) 02:04, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well... not really. It's pretty hard coding. Maybe looking at some infoboxes from Wikipedia might help. Also, to start a new section on somebody's talk page, you start the section at the bottom of the talk page, not the top. ;-) -- RyanCross (talk) 13:06, 8 August 2008 (UTC)